Songs By Natsu
by jmancox0409
Summary: I'm back and I'm writing a new story and I hope you guys like it. I really don't what to say so it just Natsu singing songs and his guild mates hearing them
1. Chapter 1

Songs By Natsu

 **Hey guys! It's me sorry for the really,really,really long wait but I have decided that I just going to restart and do a new story one that I will enjoy. To write about and I know I'm already copying another guys story."The Music of Natsu" by TheUnknownLegion but instead of alternative music I will do music that you guys listen to like Country Music(which btw the first song is going to from Dan + Shay) and Hip Hop & R&B and many more so if you guys like this idea tell me and if you don't. Well whatever I'll still write the story anyway. Anyway thank you and goodbye.**

 **Also did you guys see the Packers and Cowboys game. What a game, but sadly my Cowboys lost and I am very sad about that but next year we are coming out gun slinging**


	2. Chapter 2

Songs by Natsu

 **I'm back from a long wait. So sorry, but I'm trying to get my bearings back from school so lets begin with the first chapter.**

Chapter 1:From the Ground Up

Natsu Dragneel was a strange fellow that no really know what he did, expect for one day when Happy found his secret stash.

 **In the Woods with Happy**

"Hm I wonder if Carla would like this fish that I found in the lake outside" Happy said. "Well whatever I can't wait to impress her."

While dancing in victory Happy didn't realize that the fish flew out of his hands and hit something solid and hard. Happy opened his eyes and realize that the fish was gone "W-W-W- Where's the fish?!" Happy said as he looked up and saw smoked coming from Natsu's room. **(AN: BTW I don't know how their house is set up so I'm just going off from my house/apartment.)**

Happy went into Natsu's room and saw the fish in the rubble"The fish is ruined !" Happy screamed crying knowing that Carla wouldn't get her fish. Happy still crying looked up and saw something in the shiny looking like CD's?

"I don't know what these are ,but I know I need to show the guild if it is Natsu's" Happy said with a grin on his face.

 **In Fairy Tail**

"GUYS" Happy yelled. "What" everyone in the guild said. "Look at what I found in Natsu's room" Happy said showing them the CD's. "Is that music" Erza said questionably. "I don't know but I found them in Natsu's room so I thought I show them to you guys." Happy said with a grin.

"Wait are you saying this is Natsu's music" Gray said. "No way can a guy like Natsu listen to music." "And why not" Erza said with a dark aura around her. "B-B-B Because this is Natsu we're talking about her. Gray said

"Hhmp well I decided that we listen to it and we judge it"/ Erza said as she pulled a stereo out of anywhere. "Where did she get that stereo from" some random guild member said. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSES" Erza yelled. "Well happy you found the CD's first so you get to pick the first song" Erza said. "Alright" happy said.

Happy pulled out a song and he said it's called from From the Ground Up. "Well play it already" the guild members said."Alright" Happy said

The music starts

 _Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years_  
 _And one little house_  
 _More than a memory_  
 _More than saying I do_  
 _Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's_

 _Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps_  
 _Build our own family_  
 _One day at a time_  
 _Ten little toes, a painted pink room_  
 _Our beautiful baby looks just like you_

Some of the female guild members blushed as they heard that part. Thinking what their baby would like if Natsu was the father.

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

Lucy thinking that it's her blushed since most of the guild members don't have a father.

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _For worse or for better_  
 _And I will be all you need_  
 _Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_  
 _We'll give all that we have_  
 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_

 _This life will go by_  
 _In the blink of an eye_  
 _But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side_  
 _The cloud are gonna roll_  
 _The earth's gonna shake_  
 _But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain_

Some of the guild members are blushing and some are having nose bleeds just thinking about Natsu shirtless and protecting them from everything

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _For worse or for better_  
 _And I will be all you need_  
 _Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_  
 _We'll give all that we have_  
 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_

 _Someday we'll wake up_  
 _With thousands of pictures_  
 _Sixty-five years in this little house_  
 _I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built_  
 _I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still_

 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _For worse or for better_  
 _And I will be all you need_  
 _Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_  
 _We'll give all that we have_  
 _And we'll build this love from the ground up_  
 _From the ground up_

The song stopped and some of the guild members are blushing hard and some are having nose bleeds and mumbling things about Natsu. "Wow" a lot of the guild members say. " I didn't know that Natsu can sing like that".

Still in shock from the song. Erza said with a huge blush on her face" Alright I'll pick the next song.

 **The End**

 **I know I didn't let them talk a lot in this one but in the next chapter I will them talk more. Also who do you guys want to hear next time. I want this to be a interactive story so you guys get to pick the songs. Anyways guys that's it for me. I'll write later tonight if you guys want me too. So Thank you and Goodbye.**

 **Songs:**

 **Dan + Shay- From the Ground Up  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Songs of Natsu

 **Alright I have to two songs I want to do I'm going to to do Pony from Ginuwine and I just had sex from Lonely Island both seem like good ideas for songs.**

 **Nate Texan said Pony and treyalexander63917 said I just had sex.**

 **Alright let's get into the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Pony and I just had sex.**

 **Story Begins  
**

Erza still blushing from the last song, went though all of the songs and saw one that looked intersecting.

"This song is called Pony?" Erza said questionably.

"Well what are you waiting it." The guild sayed

"Alright" Erza said.

The song starts.

 **Pony**

 _I'm just a bachelor_  
 _I'm looking for a partner_  
 _Someone who knows how to ride_  
 _Without even falling off_

 _Gotta be compatible_  
 _Takes me to my limits_  
 _Girl when I break you off_  
 _I promise that you won't want to get off_

All the girls in the guild are blushing hard even some of the ones that are in a relationship. Some random female guild member said "I want to ride Natsu like a Pony when he gets back".

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

Some of the girls can't believable that Natsu wrote this but most of them are knock out with huge nosebleeds.

 _Sitting here flossing_  
 _Peeping your steelo_  
 _Just once if I have the chance_  
 _The things I will do to you_  
 _You and your body_  
 _Every single portion_  
 _Send chills up and down your spine_  
 _Juices flowing down your thigh_

Most of the female members are knock out at this point. Some of the tougher girls like Erza and Mira were even knocked out from that one line. Only the guys remain." So... should we stop the song" Gray said. "Nah.. it's nice to have some piece and quiet around here anyway" Laxus said. And most of the guild agreed as they continue to listen to the song.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby_  
 _First we'll show and tell_  
 _Till I reach your ponytail_  
 _Lurk all over and through you baby_  
 _Until we reach the stream_  
 _You'll be on my jockey team_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

 _(ride it)_  
 _(my saddle's)_

The song ends and all of the female members are knocked out with nose bleeds even Carla knocked out from this song.

"So.. since all of the girls are knocked out do you guys want to pick a song" Gray said. "Sure why not I'll pick the next one" Laxus said with a grin on his face.

Laxus went over to the CD's looking though the pile and found one that made him laugh really hard. "What is it?" Gajeel said.

"It's called I just had sex" Laxus said while laughing. Then most of the male member laughed thinking that no way that Natsu had sex with anybody. All of the females woke up hearing this title. And boy were they mad. All of them had yandere eyes and smiles that made all of the boys get scared. "PLAY THE SONG NOW" they yelled.

"Alright" Laxus said

The song plays.

 **I Just Had Sex**

 _Sometimes_  
 _Something beautiful happens_  
 _In this world_

 _Oh_  
 _Akon_  
 _And Lonely Island_

 _You don't know how to express yourself so_  
 _You just gotta sing_

 _I just had sex_  
 _And it felt so good (felt so good)_  
 _A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)_  
 _I just had sex (Hey!)_  
 _And I'll never go back (never go back)_  
 _To the not having sex_  
 _Ways of the past_

All of the male members laughed at the song thinking it was funny **(AN: Tbh I was dying laughing when writing this part)**. All of the female guild members had malice surrounding them wanting to find the person this song was about.

 _Have you ever had sex?_  
 _I have, it felt great_  
 _It felt so good when I did it with my penis_

 _A girl let me do it_  
 _It literally just happened_  
 _Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest_

 _You'll never guess where I just came from_  
 _I had sex_  
 _If I had to describe the feeling it was the best_

"I didn't know Natsu can rap" Gray said. But all of the female guild members didn't a word.

 _When I had the sex_  
 _Man my penis felt great_  
 _And I called my parents right after I was done_

"But Natsu doesn't have any parents" Laxus said.

 _Oh hey, didn't see you there_  
 _Guess what I just did_  
 _Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest_

 _Well sure_  
 _Nice of her to let you do that thing_  
 _Nice of any girl ever_  
 _Now sing_

 _I just had sex_  
 _And it felt so good (felt so good)_  
 _A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)_  
 _I Wanna tell the world_

 _To be honest_  
 _I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it_  
 _Doesn't really make sense_  
 _But man, screw it_  
 _I ain't one to argue with a good thing_  
 _She could be my wife_  
 _That good?_  
 _The best 30 seconds of my life_  
 _My life!_

 _I'm so humbled by a girls ability to let me do her_  
 _'Cause honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure_  
 _With that in mind the soft, nice smellin' girl's better_  
 _She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater_

 _So this one's dedicated to them girls_  
 _That let us flop around on top of them_  
 _If you're near or far, whether short or tall_  
 _We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you_

"How many girls has Natsu fucked"Gajeel said. All of the girls looked at him with malice in their eyes.

 _She kept looking at her watch_  
 _Doesn't matter, had sex_  
 _But I cried the whole time_  
 _Doesn't matter, had sex_  
 _I think she might have been a racist_  
 _Doesn't matter, had sex_  
 _She put a bag on my head_

 _Still counts_  
 _I just had sex_  
 _And my dreams came true (dreams came true)_  
 _So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes_  
 _Then you're qualified to sing with me_  
 _I just had sex (everybody sing!)_  
 _And it felt so good (we all had sex!)_  
 _A woman let me put my penis inside her_  
 _(I wanna tell the whole world!)_  
 _I just had sex (I just had sex!)_  
 _And I'll never go back (no, no, no!)_  
 _To the not having sex_  
 _Ways of the past_  
 _(And it felt so great)_

All of the guild was quiet. Until all of the male members of the guild laughed at the song. "Oh man that was the best song I have ever heard" Gray said. "I like how Natsu was talking about sex even though he never had sex" Laxus said. "SHUT UP" all of the female guild members yelled at the males with them panting in rage.

"W-W-W Wait there has to be a song in here that you girls will enjoy" the guild master said. Hoping that they don't destroy his guild

He went up to go pick a new song

 **When I was creating this I listen to the songs that you guys sent me and I just had sex was the greatest song I ever had to listen to. It was great for that moment. Anyway I hope you guys like this story so far I know I do. But tell me what you guys want the Guild to listen to and I'll write it. Anyway who is going to win?**

 **Steelers vs New England**

 **Packers vs Falcons**

 **Just want to know.**

 **Anyway thank you and goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs by Natsu**

 **I'm back from my back and I have the new songs ready to go. Also did anyone see the Packers and Falcons game. Packers lost. Go Falcons. Congratulations the Falcons are going to the Super Bowl. Also the Patriots won. I can't wait to see the Stephen A Smith's reaction when both of his favorite's lost.**

 **Chapter 4 : Dreams of Absolution and Endless Possibilities**

The guild master went up to go pick his song from Natsu.

He still feels the presence of the girls that heard the last song that they heard.

"Hey I found a song that sounds good" the guild master said.

"What's it called" the guild said curiously.

"It's called Dreams of Absolution" he said.

"Well play it" they said.

 **Dreams of Absolution**

 _In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_  
 _All your travels are they all what they seem?_  
 _Look around you, then you may realize_  
 _All the preachers, all with their lies_

 _And I might know of our future,_  
 _But then, you still control the past._  
 _Only you know if you'll be together._  
 _Only you know if we shall last!_

The guild was confuse so far. They have no idea was Natsu is talking about at this point.

 _(In the night-light)_

 _In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_  
 _For the valor you waited, never came!_  
 _If you were able, would you go change the past?_  
 _To mend a faux paux with one last chance!_

 _And I might know of our future,_  
 _But then you still control the past._  
 _Only you know if you'll be together,_  
 _Tonight!_

 _Cause every night I will save your life!_  
 _And every night I will be with you!_  
 _Cause every night I still lay awake,_  
 _And I dream of an absolution!_

The girls blushed knowing that Natsu have saved their lives many times without thanks.

 _Cause every night I will make it right!_  
 _And every night I will come to you!_  
 _But every night it just stays the same,_  
 _In my dream of an absolution!_

 _(In the night-light)_

 _In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_  
 _All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_  
 _Look around you, then you may realize,_  
 _Happiness lies trapped in misery!_

Some of the girls happiness were trapped in misery but they never showed it. For example, Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna and many more.

 _And who knows what of our future?_  
 _We can all try to change the past._  
 _Only you know if you'll be together,_  
 _Tonight!_

 _Cause every night I will save your life!_  
 _And every night I will be with you!_  
 _Cause every night I still lay awake,_  
 _And I dream of an absolution!_

 _'Cause every night I will make it right!_  
 _And every night I will come to you!_  
 _But every night it just stays the same,_  
 _In my dream of an absolution!_

 _Instrumental_

 _Cause every night I will save your life,_  
 _And every night I will be with you!_  
 _Cause every night I still lay awake,_  
 _And I dream of an absolution!_

 _Cause every night I will make it right,_  
 _And every night I will come to you!_  
 _But every night it just stays the same,_  
 _In my dream of an absolution!_

 _And you'll see (And you'll see)_  
 _What you'll be (What you'll be)_  
 _And you'll see_  
 _All you can (All you can be)_  
 _And every night (And every night)_  
 _And every night (And every night)_  
 _And every night (And every night)_  
 _I will dream (I will dream)_

 _And you'll see (And you'll see)_  
 _That this is my dream (What you'll be)_  
 _And you'll see_  
 _Every night_  
 _I will always dream (Cause every night)_

 _And every night_  
 _And every night_  
 _I will dream (I will dream)._

Song ends

The guild felt confuse. This song felt like this song came from the future, but they know if it really did.

"Okay?" Lisanna said questionably not knowing what the song is about.

"Well it's my turn to pick a song" she said excitingly.

She went over to the pile of songs and found one that she really liked.

"I found one!" she yelled.

"What;s it called" her brother said.

"It's called Endless Possibilities" she said already liking the title.

"Well what are you waiting for" the guild said.

"Alright. Alright" she said. As she went over to the stereo and starting playing it.

The Music starts

 **Endless Possibilities**

 _This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back_

 _'Cause I know I can go_  
 _Where no one's ever gone_  
 _And I'm not looking back_

The guild members already liking the song for it's upbeat type of style.

 _But how will I know when I get there?_  
 _And how will I know when to leave?_  
 _We've all gotta start from somewhere_  
 _And it's right there for me_  
 _The possibilities are never ending!_

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

The guild members are confuse they always knew that Natsu had endless possibilities, but they feel that Natsu doesn't believe it.

 _And so we'll carry on_  
 _My time to shine has come_  
 _I feel it_

 _As fast as I can go_  
 _Straight to the top I know_  
 _You'll see it!_  
 _(You'll see it!)_

 _So please wake me up when I get there_  
 _It feels like I'm lost in a dream_  
 _I know in my heart that it's my time_  
 _And I already see_  
 _The possibilities are never ending!_

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

 _Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!_  
 _No, this is where my journey begins!_  
 _You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_  
 _But inside is a power you'll never know!_  
 _And let it out - it's inside you!_  
 _Better step all back, 'cause I'm coming through!_

The rap part came out of nowhere for the guild, but they feel like that Natsu is arguing with his father.

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me..._

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

 _(Endless possibility...)_  
 _Endless possibility!_  
 _(Endless possibility...)_  
 _Endless possibility!_

The guild liking the song. Started to clap as they yell for an encore.

"Okay. Okay that was a really good song, but why does it feel like Natsu is arguing with someone" Gray said.

The whole guild shrugged their shoulders. As they thought the same thing.

'Well it's my time to pick a song" Wendy said.

 **Alright that's the end of this beautiful chapter of Crush 40 songs. So I watch the games.** **Congratulations to the Falcons and the Patriots for going to the Super Bowl. I hope the Falcons win. Who are you guys going for?  
**

 **Anyway that's it for now.**

 **I hope to see all of you in the next video. I-I-I mean chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Songs by Natsu**

 **I'm back with a new Chapter and I already pick the songs for this chapter. So let's get right into it.**

 **Chapter 5:Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake,Swimming Pools (Drank) by Kendrick Lamar and Trophies by Drake**

Wendy was nervous.

She was going though all of the CD's to find one that sounded good to her. She stopped for a moment. She found the one that she wants and it sounded good to her. "I found one" she said.

"What's it called" Mira said.

"It's called Can't Stop the Feeling" she said.

"Well play it then" Carla said.

"Alright" Wendy said. As she went over to the stereo she put the CD in and the music started playing.

 **Can't Stop The Feeling**

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

Everybody was bobbing their heads to the beat of the song. Some where even dancing.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

Everybody started to move their bodies with song and everyone can't believe how upbeat this song is.

 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

Everybody was dancing with a panther. Gray with Juvia, Happy with Carla. Heck when the two rivals can't be mad at each other when Natsu is singing. Erza and Mira.

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _Everybody sing_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

Everyone was tired from dancing so hard.

"That. Was. Awesome" everyone in the guild said at the same time.

"Well who expect that Natsu can create such an upbeat song like that" Erza said.

"Not me" Cana said.

"Well it's my turn to pick the song" Cana said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Why do you get to pick" Lucy said.

"Because I haven't pick yet. Cana said as she was already by the CD's. Nobody could have argue with that logic. She was searching though the CD's when she found the one that she liked.

"Got One" she said with a grin.

"What's it called" Gildarts said. **(Yeah he back from who knows what)**

"When did you get here?" Cana ask. "That doesn't matter" he said "What is the song called".

"It's called Swimming Pools (Drank)" she said.

She went over to the stereo and put the disc in and the music started playing

 **Swimming Pools (Drank)**

 _Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
 _Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
 _Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
 _Faded, drank, faded, drank_

Cana already liking the song since she drinks a lot

 _Now I done grew up_  
 _Round some people living their_ _life_ _in bottles_  
 _Granddaddy had the golden flask_  
 _Back_ _stroke_ _every day in Fiore_  
 _Some people like the way it feels_  
 _Some people wanna kill their sorrows_  
 _Some people wanna fit in with the popular_  
 _That was my problem_  
 _I was in the_ _dark room_  
 _Loud tunes, looking to make a_ _vow_ _soon_  
 _That I'ma get f*cked up, fillin' up my cup_  
 _I see the crowd mood_  
 _Changing by the minute and the record on repeat_  
 _Took a sip, then another sip, then somebody said to me:_

 _N*gga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?_  
 _I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch_  
 _First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock_  
 _All the girls wanna play Baywatch_  
 _I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it_

Some of the guild members had to cover their children's ears since it curses a bit, but most of them like it.

 _Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
 _Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
 _Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
 _Faded, drank, faded, drank_

 _Okay, now open your mind up and_ _listen to_ _me, Natsu_  
 _I'm your conscience, if you do not hear me_  
 _Then you will be history, Natsu_  
 _I know that you're nauseous right now_  
 _And I'm hopin' to lead you to victory, Kendrick_  
 _If I take another one down_  
 _I'ma drown in some poison abusin' my limit_  
 _I think that I'm feelin' the vibe_  
 _I see the love in her eyes, I see the feelin'_  
 _The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrive_  
 _This how you capitalize_  
 _This is parental advice_  
 _Then apparently, I'm over influenced by what you are doin'_  
 _I thought I was doin' the most then someone said to me._

"Natsu drinks" Gray said questionably. Everyone in the guild shrug their shoulders except for Cana since she can finally have a drinking buddy.

 _N*gga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?_  
 _I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch_  
 _First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock_  
 _All the girls wanna play Baywatch_  
 _I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it_

"What's Baywatch" everyone said

 _Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
 _Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
 _Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
 _Faded, drank, faded, drank_

 _I ride, you ride, bang_  
 _One chopper, one hundred shots, bang_  
 _Hop out. Do you; bang?_  
 _Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang_  
 _I ride, you ride, bang_  
 _One chopper, one hundred shots, bang_  
 _Hop out, do you, bang_  
 _Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang_

 _N*gga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?_  
 _I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch_  
 _First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it_  
 _I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock_  
 _All the girls wanna play Baywatch_  
 _I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it_  
 _Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it_

 _Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_  
 _Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_  
 _Pass out, drank, wake up, drank_  
 _Faded, drank, faded, drank._

Nobody spoke. They had no idea that Natsu drinks but Cana is happy that she picked the song sing it fits her.

"Why do I feel like that song was for Cana" Gildarts said.

"I don't know but it's my turn to pick a song. Gray said. Finally he can pick a song from Natsu's collection.

As Gray was searching though Natsu's stuff. He can't help but think, 'What DOES Natsu do during his free time?.

He found one that he like. " I found one and it's called Tropies" he said.

"Well play it. How many times do we have to say that?" they said.

Gray went over to the stereo and the music started to play.

 **Trophies**

 _Yeah_

 _Had hit records on my demo_  
 _Did y'all boys not get the memo_  
 _I do not stay at the Intercontinental_  
 _And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka_  
 _Figured out this shit, it's simple_  
 _My stock been going up like a crescendo_  
 _A bunch of handshakes from the fakes_  
 _But nigga I do not want to be friends though_  
 _I told y'all mofuckers, man, this sh-t is not a love song_  
 _This is a fuck a stripper on a mink rug song_  
 _This a fuck them boys forever, hold a grudge song_  
 _Pop some fucking champagne in the tub song_  
 _Nigga "just because" song_

The guild didn't know what Natsu was saying but they liked the beat of it. Except the girls for some reason they feel mad whenever Natsu said stripper.

 _What's the move?_  
 _Can I tell truth? If I was doing this for you_  
 _Then I have nothing left to prove, nah_  
 _This for me, though_  
 _I'm just tryna stay alive and take care of my people_  
 _And they don't have no award for that_  
 _Trophies_  
 _Trophies_  
 _And they don't have no award for that_  
 _Shit don't come with trophies, ain't no envelopes to open_  
 _I just do it 'cause I'm 'sposed to, n*gga_

 _B*tch I go to Dreams with a suitcase_  
 _I got my whole country on a new wave_  
 _She like, "I heard all your niggas stay where you stay"_  
 _House so big I haven't seen them boys in two days_  
 _Bitch, I use a walkie talkie just to get a beverage_  
 _I saw my parents split up right after the wedding_  
 _That taught my ass to stay committed, fuck a credit_  
 _Bitch check the numbers, I'm the one who really get it_  
 _I told y'all mo'fuckas, man, this shit is not a love song_  
 _This a doing me and only God can judge song_  
 _I do not know what the fuck you thought it was song_  
 _Pop some fucking champagne in the tub song_  
 _Nigga, "just because" song_

"But Natsu house isn't even that big" Lucy said scared of what Natsu is actually hiding.

 _What's the move?_  
 _Can I tell truth? If I was doing this for you_  
 _Then I have nothing left to prove, nah_  
 _This for me, though_  
 _I'm just tryna stay alive and take care of my people_  
 _And they don't have no award for that_  
 _Trophies_  
 _Trophies_  
 _And they don't have no award for that_  
 _Shit don't come with trophies, ain't no envelopes to open_  
 _I just do it 'cause I'm 'sposed to, nigga_

As the song ended. They feel bad they feel like that's suppose to be about them since he saves their lives a lot.

"Well that just happen" Gray said.

"But why does said those bad words" Lucy said as she walked over to the CD's.

"I don't know" Erza said.

 **And the world may never know. Anyway hope you girls like the new chapter instead of two songs I have three and maybe in the future I may have more songs in the chapter.**

 **Anyway who should I have in Natsu's harem? Yes he is going to have a harem.  
**

 **I have:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Cana**

 **Also I'm thinking of my next story:**

 **Here's my three ideas.**

 **My little Pony: Spike lives in a female populated world**

 **Creepypasta's like Slenderman are female and form a harem with some poor sap aka Me.**

 **Or a Highschool DxD remake of an all female world where Issei has a massive harem or a Rosario+Vampire where the main character has a massive harem. (This is just one idea where they are both the same idea)**

 **Anyway I hope you guys have a good night's sleep and I will see you tomorrow hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with a another chapter of Songs by Natsu and I have the next batch of songs read to go. So lets get right into the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Counting Stars by One Republic ,Beautiful Monster by Ne-yo and For Her by Chris Lane**

As Lucy went over to CD's she wanted to find one that made her feel good inside **(not like that)** and sounded good to her.

She found one that she liked. "I found one" she said. "What's it called" Mira said with a grin knowing that she's going next.\

"It's called Counting Stars" Lucy said as she went over to the stereo as the music started playing.

 **Counting Stars**

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah we'll be counting stars_

Lucy blushes as she knows that Natsu and her have a special bond. As she remembers when Natsu and her slept together as they actually counted stars

 _I see this life, like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _And in my face is flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and ye' shall find_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Some of the girls blushing thinking what does Natsu dream about and does he dream about them?

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river, every turn_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word_  
 _Make that money, watch it burn_  
 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _On just doing what we're told_  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_  
 _Doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Juvia thinking that sentence was about blushes thinking of Natsu drowning in her liquids. **(Okay lets not think about that** **)**

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

"Well it makes does since Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, but why does Natsu burn his money." Lucy said questionably.

 _Everything that kills me, makes feel alive..._

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

 _Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 _Sink in the river_  
 _The lessons I've learned_

"Well it was sweet" Lucy said with smiling listening to the happy song.

"Yeah but what was the true meaning to the song" Mira said as she walked over to the CD's with a grin on her face.

"Hm.. well we can ask Natsu when he gets back from trying to find Igneel" Erza said.

"Yeah" Lisanna said with a smile knowing that she gets to go next after her big sis.

"Found one. It's called Beautiful Monster" Mira said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the stereo as the music started playing.

"Beautiful Monster? Could he be talking about you Mira" Lisanna said. "Hm.. I don't know why he thinks I'm a monster. she said.

Everyone sweatdropped as they remembered Mira teasing Natsu when he was younger.

 **Beautiful Monster**

All _my life_  
 _And the hereafter_  
 _I've never seen_  
 _Seen one like you_  
 _You're a knife_  
 _Sharp and deadly_  
 _And it's me_  
 _That you cut into_

Mira can remember sometimes her long nails dug into Natsu skin and now she feels bad.

 _But I don't mind_  
 _In fact I like it_  
 _Though I'm terrified_  
 _I'm turned on but scared of you, oh_

Mira blushes thinking that Natsu likes her demon form and is even turned on my it. 'Oh I'm so going to tease him when he gets back' Mira thought

 _She's a monster_  
 _Beautiful monster_  
 _Beautiful monster_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _And I need her_  
 _Said I need her_  
 _Beautiful monster_  
 _But I don't mind_

Mira now panicking as she was breathing heavily as she saw some of the girls look at her with hate in their eyes.

 _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_  
 _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_  
 _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_  
 _No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_

 _In her eyes_  
 _There's love and fire_  
 _And my heart_  
 _She's burning through_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _In fact I like it_  
 _Though I'm terrified_  
 _I'm turned on but scared of you_

 _She's a monster (she's a monster)_  
 _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)_  
 _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)_  
 _But I don't mind (I don't mind)_  
 _And I need her (and I need her)_  
 _Said I need her (said I need her)_  
 _Beautiful monster (whoa)_  
 _But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)_  
 _No I don't mind_

"So Natsu doesn't mind if Mira is in her demon form on not he thinks she is beautiful no matter what form she is in" someone in the the guild said. As she was blushing and almost was having a nosebleed thinking of the bad things her demon forms can do to Natsu.

 _Playing with my heart, mmm_  
 _And she's playing with my mind_

 _And I don't mind I don't I don't mind_  
 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_  
 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_  
 _No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

 _And I don't mind_  
 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind_  
 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind_  
 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster_

 _She's a monster (she's a monster)_  
 _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)_  
 _Beautiful monster (ooh)_  
 _But I don't mind (but I don't mind)_  
 _And I need her (and I need her)_  
 _Said I need her (said I need her)_  
 _Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)_  
 _But I don't mind (ooh)_  
 _No I don't mind_

 _no I don't mind_  
 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) no I don't mind_  
 _(I don't mind I don't I don't mind ooh) no I don't mind_

Mira fainted as the song ended. "Mira-chan!" Elfman said.

"Oh she's okay" Lisanna said with hate in her voice as she was mad from Natsu for making that song for her sister.

"Okay so what song are you going with" Erza said.

"Hm...I found one. It's called For Her." she said. As she went over to the stereo and the music started playing.

As she went over to the group she had the cover in her hand. " It looks like multiple songs together in the same cover" Lisanna said. "Well it called Girl Problems" Erza said. 'What but Natsu doesn't even talk to girls well" Gray said.

As some of the girls looked at him with hate in their eyes as Gray said that.

 **For Her**

 _She got a smile that makes your worst day_  
 _Feel like it's your birthday_  
 _She's got a laugh like confetti_  
 _Would change her name if she'd let me_  
 _She's got a way of changing the game_  
 _The way that you play is never the same_

Everyone in the guild is confuse but mostly Lisanna is blushing since she and Natsu were ''married'' in the past.

 _Ride around, windows down, yeah, with the radio_  
 _(She's the kind that makes you wanna)_  
 _Drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes_  
 _She make you wanna fight for her_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_  
 _She make you wanna fall_  
 _Make you want it all, make you wanna call_  
 _She make you wanna die for her_

Erevyone in the guild is scared since they think that Natsu is obsessed with this one girl.

 _The way that she moves is like a soft glow_  
 _Flicker of a candle_  
 _She turns my cool into disaster_  
 _Heart is pumping faster_  
 _She's head to toe, body and soul_  
 _So beautiful, she don't even know_

 _Ride around, windows down, yeah, with the radio_  
 _(She's the kind that makes you wanna)_  
 _Drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes_  
 _She make you wanna fight for her_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_  
 _She make you wanna fall_  
 _Make you want it all, make you wanna call_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_

 _For her I would walk a straight line_  
 _Wear out the soles of my shoes for her_  
 _I would run through the night_  
 _Just to kiss her one more time_  
 _If she wanted me to_

Some of the girls blushed thinking that the girl that Natsu is talking about is them.

 _Ride around, windows down, yeah, with the radio_  
 _(She's the kind that makes you wanna)_  
 _Drop your plans, drop a grand, hell where the money goes_  
 _She make you wanna fight for her_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_  
 _She make you wanna fall_  
 _Make you want it all, make you wanna call_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_  
 _She make you wanna die for her, yeah_

The guild was silent as Gajeel walked over to the CD's as he looked thought them.

"Who is the guild that Natsu is talking about" Lisanna said with a blush on her face.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter of Songs by Natsu and hope all of you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Cana**

 **Juvia**

 **Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back. Okay so this week it's going to be Timmy Turner by Desiigner and Take you Time and Break up in a Small Time by Sam Hunt since I love all of these songs.**

 **So let's get right into the story**

 **Songs by Natsu**

 **Chapter 7**

As Gajeel went over to the CD's of the many songs made by Natsu. Some of the guild members are getting curious about some of the songs that Natsu is making.

"Are some of these for us" Lisanna said as she was fanning Mira's head from being overheated.

"I don't it does sound like Natsu is making some of these songs about us" Levy said.

"I think I found one that sounds intersecting" Gajeel said.

"What's it called" Levy said. "It's called **Timmy Turner** " Gajeel said as he was walking over to the stereo.

"Timmy Turner? Who is that." Erza said with question marks on her head.

The music started

 **Timmy Turner**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Grrrrraaaah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Git, git, git, git  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Git, git, git, git  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Git, git, git, git  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Vador)  
Little Timmy Turner  
Git, git, git, git

The guild members are already confuse but they do like the beat of it.

 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_

 _"Does anyone know what Natsu is saying right now?" Gajeel said. "Nope" everybody in the guild said._

 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _Young boy walkin', wishin' for a burner_  
 _Four, five, six, ten ratchets on 'em_  
 _Ten niggas with 'em, ten clappin' on 'em_  
 _Dead niggas with 'em, dead niggas, get 'em_  
 _Four-five rip 'em, four-five zip 'em_  
 _You talk_

 _money_ _, young niggas get 'em_  
 _Young niggas get 'em_  
 _Beluga, beluga, beluga_  
 _I fell in love with the Ruger_  
 _I fell in love with my jeweler_  
 _I fell in love with the mulah_  
 _Banana_ _clips_ _is going through ya_  
 _It's all about the rule_  
 _It's all about the move_  
 _It's all about the rules_

 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_

"I have no idea what Natsu is saying but I do like the beat" Erza said. As everyone in the guild agreed.

 _Tiimmy (Git, git, git)_  
 _Tiimmy Turner (Git, git, git)_  
 _Eh, yeah he wish had a burner_  
 _Young nigga move and he kill with confirma_  
 _You get hit, nigga, left with earner_  
 _Choppa move, nigga, both want it_  
 _You get hit down in both summers_  
 _I got niggas rollin' dat would be dead with it_  
 _Choppa move, nigga,_ _roll_ _him with it_  
 _You choke down, roll, load and get_  
 _Hit a nigga up, reload the semi_  
 _Gotta flow over demon_  
 _Thinking all about Tiimmy_  
 _Just the thought of them with me_  
 _All my killas said they with me_

 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_

 _[Beat Switch]_

"Did he just change the beat of the song" Gajeel said.

 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_  
 _He was wishin' for a burner_  
 _To kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Fuck bitch on BET_  
 _Have her walkin', she fuckin' for BET_  
 _Wildin' for wallet_  
 _Kill everybody walkin'_  
 _He knows that his soul in the furnace_  
 _Tiimmy, Tiimmy, Tiimmy Turner_

"Okay I have no idea what he was saying but I do like the beat of the song" Erza said.

"I do too" Levy said as she walked over to the pile of CD's

"You actually like the song" Gajeel said with a questionably.

"Yeah I like the part of him rapping." Levy said. "He was rapping the whole time" Gajeel said with a sweatdrop.

"I found a song" Levy said. "What's is called" Lucy said. "It's called **Break Up In A Small Town"** Levy said as she walked over to the stereo to go play it.

"Break Up In a Small Town" Erza said "But Fiore is huge not unless is talking about a town that he use to live in when he was younger".

"But didn't live with Igneel his whole life" Lucy asked. "Not necessarily Natsu did use to live in a town but he had to leave since he showed magical powers" Erza said.

"That's sad" Lisanna said. "But it was a great that we got to meet Natsu" Erza said. "Be quiet the song is about the start" Levy said.

Music Starts

 **Break Up In A Small Town**

 _I knew I'd see her around_  
 _I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out_  
 _Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister_  
 _I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me_  
 _In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back_  
 _I'd act like I didn't see her_  
 _We'd pay at the same pumps_  
 _Flip through the same stations_  
 _And slow down for the same curves_  
 _Run around with the same crowds_  
 _We just needed some time_  
 _She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine_  
 _Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not_  
 _I knew she'd find a way to get over me_  
 _But I'd never thought that_

"So Natsu is talking about a girl that he met in a small town" Gildarts said. Some of the girls were glaring at him.

 _She would get down with somebody I know_  
 _I guess that's just how it goes_  
 _When you break up in a small town_  
 _I see our friends and they put on a show_  
 _Like they don't want me to know_  
 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_  
 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_  
 _I should've known all along_  
 _You gotta move or move on_  
 _When you break up in a small town_

"So maybe that's way Natsu left" Erza said.

 _For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key_  
 _But now it's like these county lines closing in on me_  
 _I see 'em everywhere together_  
 _And it's hitting a little too close to home_  
 _She's so far gone, but she didn't go far_  
 _She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car_  
 _She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard_  
 _In someone else's arms right down the road_  
 _And I never thought that_

 _She would get down with somebody I know_  
 _I guess that's just how it goes_  
 _When you break up in a small town_  
 _I see our friends and they put on a show_  
 _Like they don't want me to know_  
 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_  
 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_  
 _I should've known all along_  
 _You gotta move or move on_  
 _When you break up in a small town_

"Man this girl is a bitch" someone in the guild said. And everyone agrees.

 _Your mailbox is seven minutes from mine_  
 _And I drive into town sometimes and I see you sittin' there with him_  
 _And I wanna jump out_  
 _I wanna fight_  
 _I wanna say, "Fuck that guy!" but I can't_  
 _'Cause it's my fault, I let her go_  
 _I never thought that_

 _She would get down with somebody I know_  
 _I guess that's just how it goes_  
 _When you break up in a small town_  
 _I see our friends and they put on a show_  
 _Like they don't want me to know_  
 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_  
 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_  
 _I should've known all along_  
 _You gotta move or move on_  
 _When you break up in a small town_

"If I ever met the person who broke Natsu's heart. I'll kill them" Erza said with a yandere like voice.

"Me too" as so many girls said with the same exact voice.

"Man this is scary, well Carla is your turn" Happy said.

"All right" Carla said as she flew over there. "Well this will take a wh-" Gray said.

"Found one" Carla said already. As she flew over to the stereo. "Wait! What's the song called" Happy said.

"It's called **Take Your Time" Carla said.  
**

The music started.

 **Take Your Time**

 _I don't know if you were looking at me or not_  
 _You probably smile like that all the time_  
 _And I don't mean to bother you but_  
 _I couldn't just walk by_  
 _And not say hi_

 _And I know your name_  
 _'Cause everybody in here knows your name_  
 _And you're not looking for anything right now_  
 _So I don't wanna come on strong_  
 _But don't get me wrong_  
 _Your eyes are so intimidating_  
 _My heart is pounding but_  
 _It's just a conversation_  
 _No girl I'm not gonna waste it_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _I don't know you but I want to_

"So does anyone have any clue about who Natsu is talking about so far" Elfman said. So many girls this time are glaring at Elfman for saying that. "Well this is not Manly" he said.

 _And I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
 _I don't wanna change your mind_  
 _I don't have to make you love me_  
 _I just want to take your time_

 _I don't wanna wreck your Friday_  
 _I ain't gonna waste my lines_  
 _I don't have to take your heart_  
 _I just wanna take your time_

"Man sometimes Natsu is the nicest person in the world" Erza said

 _And I know it starts with hello_  
 _And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice_  
 _And some guys getting too close_  
 _Trying to pick you up_  
 _Trying to get you drunk_

 _And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_  
 _'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys_  
 _That talk too much and wanna stay too long_  
 _It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

 _You could have rolled your eyes_  
 _Told me to go to hell_  
 _Could have walked away_  
 _But you're still here_  
 _And I'm still here_  
 _Come on let's see where it goes_

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
 _I don't wanna change your mind_  
 _I don't have to make you love me_  
 _I just wanna take your time_

 _I don't have to meet your mother_  
 _We don't have to cross that line_  
 _I don't wanna steal your covers_  
 _I just wanna take your time_

"Who has a mom" someone said.

 _Woah, I don't wanna go home with you_  
 _Woah, I just wanna be alone with you_

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
 _I don't wanna change your mind_  
 _I don't have to make you love me_  
 _I just wanna take your time_

 _And I don't wanna blow your phone up_  
 _I just wanna blow your mind_  
 _I don't have to take your heart_  
 _I just wanna take your time_

 _No, I ain't gotta call you baby_  
 _And I ain't gotta call you mine_  
 _I don't have to take your heart_  
 _I just wanna take your time, ooh_

"Natsu is so sweet" someone said. "It's my turn. No it's turn. No it's turn" The whole guild was fighting over who should pick the next song.

As Gajeel was fighting Gray he unleash an attack so powerful that it launch the CD's and the stereo off to who knows where.

"Um guys where are the CD's" Elfman said with a gulp.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK" they heard Natsu yelled. "What were those shiny thinks in the sky that I saw while walking back" Natsu said.

"Um-" the guild gulped hoping that Natsu won't be mad at them.

 **Well guys that's the end of the chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Also where do you think that the CD's are going?**

 **The Super Bowl last night. Falcons you had one job. Also everyone is talking about how the Falcons choke. Let's not forgot who had a 16-0 season. And lost in the Super Bowl.**

 **Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Cana**

 **Juvia**

 **Wendy**

 **Levy**

 **Also I'm thinking of my next story:**

 **Here's my three ideas.**

 **My little Pony: Spike lives in a female populated world**

 **Creepypasta's like Slenderman are female and form a harem with some poor sap aka Me.**

 **Or a Highschool DxD remake of an all female world where Issei has a massive harem or a Rosario+Vampire where the main character has a massive harem. (This is just one idea where they are both the same idea)**

 **And I hope you guys have a good night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back and this chapter is going to be the Rap chapter and the song are: The Real Slim Shady and Rap God by Eminem and Forget about the Dre by .**

 **These are some of my favorite songs to listen to and I want you guys to listen to them. Also the guild the CD's are going to is Mermaid Heel: the All-Female Guild.**

 **Okay let's begin**

 **Songs by Natsu:Chapter 8**

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled after hearing what the guild did with his personal CD's.

"We're sorry Natsu. Happy found them when he destroyed a wall in your house" Lisanna said with puppy dogs hoping that Natsu would forgive them.

Natsu sighed as he was having a bad day. When he woke up he stubbed his toe, then he feel into a pit of mud after getting mud in his suit he went into a lake that were filled with mermaid girls. 'That one wasn't bad but the rest of my day was bad' Natsu thought.

"Okay do any of you guys have any ideas where it is right now" Natsu asked. "No" they said.

Natsu ears heard a crash in a distance and with how far away it was he know where it landed. "It landed in Mermaid Heel" Natsu said as he ran. "Wait how did he hear that" Erza said. Everyone just looked at her with a deadpan look. "Oh right super-hearing" she said

 **Mermaid Heel**

They hear a crash in their guild hall. "What was that" Kagura said. As they walked into the guild they can see something shiny. "Hm looks like CD's Millianna said.

"Do you want to play one" Beth asked. "Sure why not it's not like it's going to hurt anybody" Kagura said. As Kagura walked over to the CD's she was wondering who made this CD's there are so many of them.

She found one that she thought that sounded intersecting. "Okay I found one it's called Rap God" she said as she walked over to the stereo to play it.

"Whats Rap" Beth said. "I dunno but it sounds interesting." Millianna said.

 **The music starts.**

 **Rap God**

 _Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings_  
 _But I'm only going to get this one chance_  
 _Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)_  
 _Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what_  
 _If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble,_  
 _And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances_  
 _You were just what the doctor ordered_

"Is this Natsu talking right now" Kagura asked. "Sounds like it" someone said.

 _I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
 _All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
 _Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?_  
 _They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot_

 _But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes_  
 _I got a laptop in my back pocket_  
 _My pen'll go off when I half-cock it_  
 _Got a fat knot from that rap profit_  
 _Made a living and a killing off it_  
 _Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office_  
 _With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his nut-sack_  
 _I'm an MC still as honest_  
 _But as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, killaholic (Kill 'em all with)_  
 _This slickety, gibbedy, hibbedy hip hop_  
 _You don't really wanna get into a pissing match with this rappidy rap_  
 _Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, pack backpack rap, yep, yackidy-yac_  
 _The exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing_  
 _That I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table_  
 _Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half_  
 _Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact_  
 _How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack_  
 _Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a Maxipad_  
 _It's actually disastrously bad_  
 _For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as_

"Who are half of this people in the song" Millianna said. "I have no idea" Beth said.

 _I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
 _All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
 _Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?_  
 _Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard_

 _Everybody want the key and the secret to rap immortality like I have got_  
 _Well, to be truthful the blueprint's simply rage and youthful exuberance_  
 _Everybody loves to root for a nuisance_  
 _Hit the earth like an asteroid, did nothing but shoot for the moon since_  
 _MC's get taken to school with this music_  
 _Cause I use it as a vehicle to bust a rhyme_  
 _Now I lead a new school full of students_  
 _Me? I'm a product of Rakim, Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N-_  
 _-W.A, Cube, hey, Doc, Ren, Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim_  
 _Inspired enough to one day grow up, blow up and be in a position_  
 _To meet Run DMC and induct them into the motherfuckin' Rock n'_  
 _Roll Hall of Fame_  
 _Even though I walk in the church and burst in a ball of flames_  
 _Only Hall of Fame I be inducted in is the alcohol of fame_  
 _On the wall of shame_  
 _You fags think it's all a game 'til I walk a flock of flames_  
 _Off of planking, tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?_  
 _Little gay looking boy_  
 _So gay I can barely say it with a straight face looking boy_  
 _You witnessing a massacre_  
 _Like you watching a church gathering take place looking boy_  
 _Oy vey, that boy's gay, that's all they say looking boy_  
 _You get a thumbs up, pat on the back_  
 _And a way to go from your label everyday looking boy_  
 _Hey, looking boy, what you say looking boy?_  
 _I got a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy_  
 _I'mma work for everything I have_  
 _Never ask nobody for shit, get outta my face looking boy_  
 _Basically boy you're never gonna be capable_  
 _To keep up with the same pace looking boy_

"Natsu has met some very interesting people" Kagura said. As everyone agreed.

 _'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
 _All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
 _The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar_  
 _Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God_  
 _Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard_

 _So you be Thor and I'll be Odin, you rodent, I'm omnipotent_  
 _Let off then I'm reloading immediately with these bombs I'm totin'_  
 _And I should not be woken_  
 _I'm the walking dead, but I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating_  
 _But I got your mom deep throating_  
 _I'm out my ramen noodle, we have nothing in common, poodle_  
 _I'm a doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil_  
 _It's me, my honesty's brutal_  
 _But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though_  
 _For good at least once in a while_  
 _So I wanna make sure somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle_  
 _Enough rhymes to maybe to try and help get some people through tough times_  
 _But I gotta keep a few punchlines just in case cause even you unsigned_  
 _Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime_  
 _I know there was a time where once I_  
 _Was king of the underground, but I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind_  
 _So I crunch rhymes, but sometimes when you combine_  
 _Appeal with the skin color of mine_  
 _You get too big and here they come trying to,_  
 _Censor you like that one line I said on "I'm Back" from the Marshall Mathers LP_  
 _One where I tried to say I take seven kids from Columbine_  
 _Put 'em all in a line, add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine_  
 _See if I get away with it now that I ain't as big as I was, but I've_  
 _Morphed into an immortal coming through the portal_  
 _You're stuck in a time warp from 2004 though_  
 _And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for_  
 _You're pointless as Rapunzel with fucking cornrows_  
 _You're like normal, fuck being normal_  
 _And I just bought a new Raygun from the future_  
 _To just come and shoot ya like when Fabolous made Ray J mad_  
 _'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag at Maywhether's pad_  
 _Singin' to a man while they played piano_  
 _Man, oh man, that was a 24/7 special on the cable channel_  
 _So Ray J went straight to the radio station the very next day_  
 _"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"_  
 _Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)_  
 _Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human_  
 _What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman_  
 _Innovative and I'm made of rubber_  
 _So that anything you saying ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you_  
 _I'm never stating, more than never demonstrating_  
 _How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating_  
 _Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting_  
 _For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating_  
 _Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated_  
 _I make elevating music, you make elevator music_  
 _Oh, he's too mainstream_  
 _Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it_  
 _It's not hip hop, it's pop, cause I found a hella way to fuse it_  
 _With rock, shock rap with Doc_  
 _Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it_  
 _I don't know how to make songs like that_  
 _I don't know what words to use_  
 _Let me know when it occurs to you_  
 _While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you_  
 _It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you_  
 _How many verses I gotta murder to,_  
 _Prove that if you're half as nice at songs you can sacrifice virgins too uh!_  
 _School flunkie, pill junky_  
 _But look at the accolades the skills brung me_  
 _Full of myself, but still hungry_  
 _I bully myself cause I make me do what I put my mind to_  
 _And I'm a million leagues above you, ill when I speak in tongues_  
 _But it's still tongue in cheek, fuck you_  
 _I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel, I'm asleep in the front seat_  
 _Bumping Heavy D and the Boys, still chunky, but funky_  
 _But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling_  
 _Angels fight with devils, here's what they want from me_  
 _They asking me to eliminate some of the women hate_  
 _But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred that I had_  
 _Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation_  
 _And understand the discrimination_  
 _But fuck it, life's handing you lemons, make lemonade then_  
 _But if I can't batter the women how the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?_  
 _Don't mistake it for Satan_  
 _It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas_  
 _And take a vacation to trip a broad_  
 _And make her fall on her face and don't be a retard_  
 _Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God?_

The song ends.

"Well that was intersecting" Millianna said as she walked over to the CD's to pick one for herself.

"I have no idea what Natsu was talking about or who he was talking about but I do believe that Natsu is a Rap God". Kagura said. As everyone shaked their heads in agreement.

"Found one" Millianna said. "It's called Forget about Dre" she said as she went over to the stereo to play it.

"Who is Dre" Beth said questionably. "I dunno maybe someone that Natsu met in his past maybe" Millianna.

The music starts.

 **Forget about Dre**

 _Y'all know me, still the same O.G. but I been low-key_  
 _Hated on by most these niggas with no cheese, no deals and no G's_  
 _No wheels and no keys, no boats, no snowmobiles, and no skis_  
 _Mad at me cause I can finally afford to provide my family with groceries_  
 _Got a crib with a studio and it's all full of tracks to add to the wall_  
 _Full of plaques, hanging up in the office in back of my house like trophies_  
 _Did y'all think I'mma let my dough freeze, ho please_  
 _You better bow down on both knees, who you think taught you to smoke trees_  
 _Who you think brought you the oldies_  
 _Eazy-E's, Ice Cubes, and D.O.C's_  
 _The Snoop D-O-double-G's_  
 _And the group that said motherfuck the police_  
 _Gave you a tape full of dope beats_  
 _To bump when you stroll through in your hood_  
 _And when your album sales wasn't doing too good_  
 _Who's the Doctor they told you to go see_  
 _Y'all better listen up closely, all you niggas that said that I turned pop_  
 _Or The Firm flopped, y'all are the reason that Dre ain't been getting no sleep_  
 _So fuck y'all, all of y'all, if y'all don't like me, blow me_  
 _Y'all are gonna keep fucking around with me and turn me back to the old me_

"What. He was one of the members of N.W.A." Kagura asked. Everyone else was shocked.

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _"Well that is true a lot of sounds today are a bunch of gibberish" Millianna said._

 _So what do you say to somebody you hate_  
 _Or anyone tryna bring trouble your way_  
 _Wanna resolve things in a bloodier way_  
 _Then just study a tape of N.W.A_  
 _One day I was walking by_  
 _With a Walkman on_  
 _When I caught a guy_  
 _Give me an awkward eye_  
 _And I strangled him up in the parking lot_  
 _With his Karl Kani_  
 _I don't give a fuck if it's dark or not_  
 _I'm harder than me tryna park a Dodge_  
 _When I'm drunk as fuck_  
 _Right next to a humongous truck in a two-car garage_  
 _Hopping out with two broken legs_  
 _Trying to walk it off_  
 _Fuck you too bitch, call the cops_  
 _I'mma kill you and them loud-ass motherfucking barking dogs_  
 _And when the cops came through_  
 _Me and Dre stood next to a burnt down house_  
 _With a can full of gas and a hand full of matches_  
 _And still weren't found out_  
 _From here on out it's the Chronic II_  
 _Starting today and tomorrow's anew_  
 _And I'm still loco enough to choke you to death with a Charleston Chew_  
 _Slim Shady, hotter then a set of twin babies_  
 _In a Mercedes Benz with the windows up_  
 _When the temp goes up to the mid-80s_  
 _Calling men ladies, sorry, Doc, but I been crazy_  
 _There's no way that you can save me, it's okay, go with him Hailie_

"Who is this Slim Shady person" Beth asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _If it was up to me, you motherfuckers would stop coming up to me_  
 _With your hands out looking up to me, like you want something free_  
 _When my last CD was out, you wasn't bumping me_  
 _But now that I got this little company_  
 _Everybody wanna come to me like it was some disease_  
 _But you won't get a crumb from me_  
 _Cause I'm from the streets of Compton_  
 _I told 'em all, all them little gangstas_  
 _Who you think helped mold 'em all_  
 _Now you wanna run around talking bout guns like I ain't got none_  
 _What you think I sold 'em all, cause I stay well off_  
 _Now all I get is hate mail all day saying Dre fell off_  
 _What cause I been in the lab with a pen and a pad_  
 _Tryin' to get this damn label off_  
 _I ain't havin' that, this is the millennium of Aftermath_  
 _It ain't gonna be nothin' after that_  
 _So give me one more platinum plaque and fuck rap, you can have it back_  
 _So where's all the Mad Rappers at_  
 _It's like a jungle in this habitat_  
 _But all you savage cats_  
 _Know that I was strapped with gats_  
 _While you were cuddling a Cabbage Patch_

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

 _Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say_  
 _But nothing comes out when they move their lips_  
 _Just a bunch of gibberish_  
 _And motherfuckers act like they forgot about Dre_

"Well now we know that Natsu was apart of N.W.A but who is this Slim Shady person" Beth asked as she walked over to the CD's to pick hers.

"I don't know but Natsu is talking about this gut in every song that we have listen to" Kagura said.

"Found one" Beth said." It's called the Real Slim Shady, finally we can figure out who Slim Shady is. As she walked over to the stereo and stopped" But what if this Slim Shay is a bad person" she said.

"Well we are about to found out. Millianna said. Beth put the CD in.

The music started.

 **The Real Slim Shady**

 _May I have your attention please?_  
 _May I have your attention please?_  
 _Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_  
 _I repeat will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_  
 _We're going to have a problem here_

They were all standing u. "I guess that means that we are Slim Shady's. Kagura said with a chuckle.

 _Y'all act like you never seen a white person before_  
 _Jaws all on the floor like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door_  
 _Started whoopin' her ass worse than before, they first get divorced_  
 _Throwing her over furniture_  
 _It's the return of the "Oh wait, no way, your kidding,_  
 _He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"_  
 _And Dr Dre said_  
 _Nothing you idiots Dr Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement (ha ha)_  
 _Feminist women love Eminem, chicka chicka chicka Slim Shady I'm sick of him_  
 _Look at him, walking around grabbing his you know what_  
 _Flippin' the you know who "yeah, but he's so cute though"_  
 _Yea I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose_  
 _But no worse than what's going on in your parent's bedrooms_  
 _Sometimes I want to get on TV and just let loose, but can't,_  
 _But it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose_  
 _My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips_  
 _And if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss_  
 _And that's the message that we deliver to little kids_  
 _And expect them not to know what a women's clitoris is._  
 _Of course they gonna know what intercourse is, by the time they hit 4th grade,_  
 _They got the discovery channel don't they?_  
 _We ain't nothing but mammals,_  
 _Well some of us cannibals, who cut other people open like cantaloupes._  
 _But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes_  
 _Then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope_  
 _But if you feel like I feel I got the antidote._  
 _Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_

"I should feel disgusted and offended but I do like the song" Kagura said.

 _I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_  
 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_

 _Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records_  
 _Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too._  
 _You think I give a damn about a Grammy?_  
 _Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me._  
 _"But Slim what if you win wouldn't it be weird?"_  
 _Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?_  
 _So you can sit me here next to Britney Spears._  
 _Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs_  
 _So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst_  
 _And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first._  
 _Little bitch put me on blast on M-T-V_  
 _"Yeah he's cute but I think he's married to Kim, he he"_  
 _I should download her audio on mp3_  
 _And show the whole world how you gave Eminem V.D._  
 _I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups all you do is annoy me_  
 _So I've been sent here to destroy you_  
 _And there's a million of us just like me_  
 _Who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me, who dress like me_  
 _Walk, talk and act like me, it just might be the next best thing,_  
 _But not quite me_

"Who is Kim" Millianna said. "Also Will Smith actually who are any of these people." she said.

 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_  
 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_

 _I'm like a head trip to listen to_  
 _'Cause I'm only giving you, things you joke about with your friends_  
 _Inside your living room_  
 _The only difference is I got the balls to say it in front of y'all_  
 _And I don't gotta be false or sugar coat it at all_  
 _I just get on the mic and spit it, and whether you like to admit it (rip)_  
 _I just shit it better than 90 percent of you rappers out there_  
 _Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like Valiums, it's funny_  
 _'Cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty_  
 _I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting._  
 _Pinching nurses asses when I'm jackin' off with Jergens_  
 _And I'm jerking, but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working_  
 _And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin' he could be workin' at Burger King_  
 _Spitten on your onion rings_  
 _Or in the parking lot circling,_  
 _Screaming I don't give a fuck with his windows down and system up_  
 _So will the real Shady, please stand up_  
 _And put one of those fingers on each hand up_  
 _And to be proud to be outta your mind and outta control_  
 _And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

As Natsu sang that line. Everyone started to sing.

 _I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_  
 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_

 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_  
 _'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_  
 _All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_  
 _So won't the real Slim Shady, please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up,_  
 _Please stand up_

 _Haha, I guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us,_  
 _Fuck it,_  
 _Let's all stand up_

"I like that song, so I guess we know who Slim Shady is" Kagura said.

"Yeah he's in all of us I guess" Millianna said.

 **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. This one was just more rap than anything really.**

 **Well I hope you guys have a good night and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Cana**

 **Juvia**

 **Wendy**

 **Levy**

 **Also I'm thinking of my next story:**

 **Here's my three ideas.**

 **My little Pony: Spike lives in a female populated world**

 **Creepypasta's like Slenderman are female and form a harem with some poor sap aka Me.**

 **Or a Highschool DxD remake of an all female world where Issei has a massive harem or a Rosario+Vampire where the main character has a massive harem. (This is just one idea where they are both the same idea)**

 **And I hope you guys have a good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys guess what I'm back and since I've been gone for so long. I'm going to do 5 songs today. Hope you enjoy. Here they are:**

 **H.O.L.Y by Florida Georgia Line**

 **Day n Nite by Kid Cudi**

 **24K Magic by Bruno Mars**

 **Little White Lies and Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction**

 **Story Starts**

 **"** Well those were some intersecting songs" Risley said as she walking to the CD holder as she was trying to pick a song.

"Yeah and that Slim Shady character seems intersecting" Millianna said.

"Yeah I wonder where Natsu can up with him" Kagura said.

"I don't know but I found a song that sounds intersecting. It's called H.O.L.Y" she said. She went over to the stereo to play it.

"H.O.L.Y I wonder if that means something" Kagura said. Nobody answers.

 **H.O.L.Y**

 _When the sun had left and the winter came_  
 _And the sky fall could only bring the rain_  
 _I sat in darkness, all broken hearted_  
 _I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone_  
 _I never meant to cry, started losing hope_  
 _But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me_

All of the girls blushed and smiled that someone cared about Natsu that much.

 _You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_  
 _'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_  
 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

"So that's what HOLY means" Arana said.

 _You made the brightest days from the darkest nights_  
 _You're the river bank where I was baptized_  
 _Cleanse all the demons_  
 _That were killing my freedom_  
 _Let me lay you down, give me to ya_  
 _Get you singing babe, hallelujah_  
 _We'll be touching, we'll be touching heaven_

 _You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving_  
 _'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in_

 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_  
 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

 _I don't need the stars 'cause you shine for me_  
 _Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy_  
 _You're my ecstasy_

 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_  
 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy_  
 _I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_

 _You're the healing hands where it used to hurt_  
 _You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church_

 _You're holy_

"That was really sweet by Natsu" Arana said as she went up to the CD player to pick a new song.

"Who do we know that looks like an Angel" Kagura said.

"I dunno but I do know that it can't be you or your sister" Beth said teasingly.

"What does that suppose to mean" Kagura said with black aura surrounding her.

"Nothing! Arana did you find one yet" Beth said. "I did it's called Day N Night" she said.

She went over to the CD player to play it. "Day and Night what does that suppose to mean" Millianna said.

"I dunno but we are going to find out" Arana said.

 **Day and Night**

 _Day and night (what, what)_  
 _I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind, mind (what, what)_  
 _I look for peace but see I don't attain (what, what)_  
 _What I need for keeps this silly game we play, play_  
 _Now look at this (what, what)_  
 _Madness to magnet keeps attracting me, me (what, what)_  
 _I try to run but see I'm not that fast (what, what)_  
 _I think I'm first but surely finish last, last_

 _Cause day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone through the day and night_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_  
 _Day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone, some things will never change (never change)_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_

"I like the beat of it but I have no idea what he is talking about" Kagura said.

 _Hold the phone (what, what)_  
 _The lonely stoner, Mr. Solo doe low (what, what)_  
 _He's on the move can't seem to shake the shade (what, what)_  
 _Within his dreams he see's the life he made, made_  
 _The pain is deep (what, what)_  
 _A silent sleeper you won't hear a peep, peep (what, what)_  
 _The girl he wants don't seem to want him to (what, what)_  
 _It seems the feelings that she had are through, through_

 _Cause day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone through the day and night_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_  
 _Day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone, some things will never change (never change)_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_

"So something happens to him at night" Millianna said.

 _Slow mo, (what, what)_  
 _When the temple slows up and creates that new, new (what, what)_  
 _He seems alive though he is feeling blue (what, what)_  
 _The sun is shining man he's super cool, cool_  
 _The lonely nights (what, what)_  
 _They fade away he slips into his white Nikes (what, what)_  
 _He smokes a clip and then he's on the way (what, what)_  
 _To free his mind in search of_  
 _To free his mind in search of_  
 _To free his mind in search of_

 _Day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone through the day and night_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_  
 _Day and night_  
 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night_  
 _He's all alone, some things will never change (never change)_  
 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)_

 _At, at, at night_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
 _Kid Cudi_  
 _(Cleveland status, ridin' all day_  
 _Cleveland status, ridin' all night)_  
 _(Cleveland status, ridin' all day_  
 _Cleveland status, ridin' all night)_

"Well that was good" Millianna said as she went over to the CD's.

"Yeah it was but I can't wait for the next one" Beth said. "Well you don't have to wait long. I found you it's called 24K Magic" Millianna said. She went over to the stereo and the music started.

"24k Magic?Where is Natsu coming up with these songs" Kagura said.

 **24K Magic**

 _Tonight_  
 _I just want to take you higher_  
 _Throw your hands up in the sky_  
 _Let's set this party off right_

 _Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon_  
 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_  
 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_  
 _Head to toe soul player_  
 _Look out uh_

"Well this is a song that I can dance to" Kagura said as she started dancing.

 _Pop pop, it's show time (show time)_  
 _Show time (show time)_  
 _Guess who's back again?_  
 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_  
 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_  
 _I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)_  
 _Wearing Cuban links (ya)_  
 _Designer minks (ya)_  
 _Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)_  
 _Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self_  
 _Known to give the color red the blues_

 _Oh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_  
 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_  
 _Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_  
 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_  
 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_  
 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_  
 _Head to toe soul player_  
 _Uh, look out!_

Everyone started dancing to the music and the beat of the song.

 _Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)_  
 _Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)_  
 _Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)_  
 _I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in_  
 _First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)_  
 _Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)_  
 _We too fresh_  
 _Got to blame in on Jesus_  
 _Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me_

 _I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_  
 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_  
 _Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_  
 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_  
 _Hey girls_  
 _What y'all trying to do?_  
 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_  
 _Head to toe soul player_  
 _Uh, look out!_

 _everywhere I go they be like_  
 _Oh, soul player_  
 _Everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)_  
 _Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)_

 _Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)_  
 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_  
 _What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)_  
 _Come on now_  
 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_  
 _Don't fight the feeling invite the feeling_

 _Just put your pinky rings up to the moon_  
 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (tell me what y'all trying to do)_  
 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_  
 _Head to toe soul player (hands up!)_  
 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_  
 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (do)_  
 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_  
 _Head to toe soul player (twenty four karat) uh, look out_

"That was awesome" Kagura said as she was out of breath. She wanted to go pick a new song.

"Yeah that was Natsu makes so really good songs" Millianna said as she was getting her breath back.

"Yeah. Also I found the next song. It's called Little White Lies" she said as she read the song weirdly. She went over to the stereo to play the song.

"Little White Lies. What does that mean that Natsu lies". Millianna said questionably.

"Maybe but we won't know until the song starts" Kagura said.

 **Little White Lies**

 _If this room was burning_  
 _I wouldn't even notice_  
 _'Cause you've been taking up my mind_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

 _You say it's getting late_  
 _It's getting late_  
 _And you don't know if you can stay_  
 _If you can stay_

 _But you, you don't tell the truth_  
 _No you, you like playing games_

 _Your hands touching me, they're touching me_  
 _And your eyes keep saying things_  
 _They say what we do_  
 _When it's only me and you_  
 _I can't concentrate_

"So that means that Natsu was told lies"Beth said. "But by who".

 _That's all I'm thinking about_  
 _All I keep thinking about_  
 _Everything else just fades away_

 _If this room was burning_  
 _I wouldn't even notice_  
 _'Cause you've been taking up my mind_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

 _You say you're a good girl_  
 _But I know you would girl_  
 _'Cause you've been telling me all night_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

"Natsu must have been lied to alot" Kagura said.

 _Back seat of the cab,_  
 _We're in the cab_  
 _My lips getting so attached,_  
 _They're so attached_

 _Now you wanna make some rules_  
 _Now cool then we'll watch them break tonight_

 _I know what you want_  
 _And I've been waiting so long_

 _If this room was burning_  
 _I wouldn't even notice_  
 _'Cause you've been taking up my mind_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

 _You say you're a good girl_  
 _But I know you would girl_  
 _'Cause you've been telling me all night._  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

 _I know you want it_  
 _I know you feel it too_  
 _Let's stop pretending_  
 _That you don't know what I don't know_  
 _Just what we came to do_

 _If this room was burning_  
 _I wouldn't even notice_  
 _'Cause you've been taking up my mind_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

 _You say you're a good girl_  
 _But I know you would girl_  
 _'Cause you've been telling me all night_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_  
 _With your little white lies, little white lies_

"We need to find the person that lied to Natsu" Beth said with a murderous aura around her. As she went over to CD's she found one that sounded intersecting.

"It's called Stockholm Syndrome" Beth said. She went over to the stereo to play it.

"Stockholm Syndrome? Isn't that when someone gets kidnapped and they say they liked them" Kagura said.

"Yeah,but we won't know until we listen to it" Beth said.

 **Stockholm Syndrome**

 _Who's that shadow holding me hostage?_  
 _I've been here for days_  
 _Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?_

 _I know they'll be coming to find me soon_  
 _But I feel I'm getting used to_  
 _Being held by you_

"So this person that Natsu got kidnapped by was really close to him" Beth said

 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done now_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, you've got me tied down_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

 _Who's this man that's holding your hand_  
 _And talking about your eyes?_  
 _Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind_

 _I know they'll be coming to find me soon_  
 _But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room_  
 _Yeah, I fell for you!_

 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done now_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, you've got me tied down_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

 _All my life I've been on my own_  
 _I use a light to guide me home_  
 _But now together we're alone_  
 _And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go_

 _Baby, look what you've done_

 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done now_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, look what you've done to me_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, you've got me tied down_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_  
 _Oh_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby look what you've done_  
 _Oh_  
 _Baby look what you've done to me_  
 _Baby look what you've done to me_

"Whoever the person that kidnapped Natsu. We have to find them and kill them" Kagura said with a murderes aura surrounding her.

As everyone shaked their heads with yandere- like eyes and smiles.

 **Well. This was a intesrsecting chapter because I was tired asf and I didn't even know if I could complete it but you know what i did and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tell me what songs to do next. Also the CD's are going to SabreTooth so tell me what songs you want them to listen to.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **My original text got deleted so I'm just going to skip to where SaberTooth is going to get the CD's**

 **Thank you and goodbye.**

 **Songs by Natsu**

"Lets play the CD'. I wonder where the CD's came from" Sting said as he went over to the CD's to play a song.

"I found one it's called **"Build God, Then We'll Talk"** Sting said as he went over to the CD player which just popped out of nowhere.

That title sounds weird and it's really long" Yukino said.

The music starts.

 **"Build God, Then We'll Talk"**

It's these substandard motels  
On the corner of 4th and Freemont Street  
Appealing, only because they're just that unappealing  
Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos  
And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes  
Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

"Okay this song sucks" Rouge said.

Tonight tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy

And not to mention, the constable  
And his proposition, for that virgin  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on strictly business  
As he said to the Mrs.  
Well, only hours before, after he had left  
She was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag  
And held a "purse" of a different kind  
Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

"Okay that song was good and bad at the same time" Rouge said as it was his turn to go pick one.

"I mean the artist is yet to be solved and his voice kinda sounds like Natsu" Yukino said.

"Nah can't be" Sting said.

"Found one it's called Drunk On Your Love" Rouge said as he went over to the CD player and put it in.

"Drunk On Your Love?This person must love that person a lot."Minearva said.

The music starts.

 **Drunk On Your Love**

The second she walked through the door, I caught a buzz  
One taste from your lips knocked me out just like a drug  
The rest of the night's kind of blurry  
Now the sun's peeking through the shades  
I can't help but laugh 'cause I kind of like feeling this way

"Wow who knew Natsu could sing like that?" Sting said

I woke up, up still drunk, drunk  
On your love, love, on your love, love, love  
Now I know whyy I'm feeling so high, high  
'Cause I'm still drunk, drunk on your love, on your love, oh yeah

It's not in the whiskey, tequila or the wine  
It's all about the touch and the fire in your eyes  
It gets me fumbling always stumbling through a haze  
I got plenty to do just laying here with you all day

I woke up, up still drunk, drunk  
On your love, love, on your love, love, love  
Now I know whyy I'm feeling so high, high  
'Cause I'm still drunk, drunk on your love, on your love, oh

Wish I could bottle you up and drink you in all day long  
Every day singing this song

I woke up, up still drunk, drunk  
On your love, love, on your love, love, love  
Now I know whyy I'm feeling so high, high  
'Cause I'm still drunk, drunk on your love, on your love

On your love, on your love  
On your love  
On your love, on your love  
On your love, get drunk on your love, yeah  
I'm so drunk

"Who does Natsu loved that much. That he gets drunk off of them? Rouge asked

The girls in the guild looked at Rouge with angry in there eyes.

"Okay it's my turn to pick a song" Yukino said gritting her teeth.

'What the hell is wrong with Rouge talking about my Natsu. My Natsu where did that come from' Yukino said with a blush on her face.

'Found one. It's called Stronger" Yukino said as she went over to the CD player to play the song.

The music starts

 **Stronger**

N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waiting all night now  
That's how long I been on ya  
I need you right now

"Is Natsu rapping" Rouge said. nobody said anything

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a fuck what they all say, right?  
Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make em like this anymore  
I ask, cause I'm not sure:  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'Cause right now thou hast forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead, go nuts, go apeshit  
Specially on my Pastel, on my Bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New Gospel homey, take six and take this, haters

N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waiting all night now  
That's how long I been on ya  
I need you right now

I don't know if you got a man or not  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm tripping, this drink got me saying a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand yous, there's only one of me  
I'm tripping, I'm caught up in the moment, right?  
'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well, I'd do anything for a blonde dyke  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And will do anything when the time's right  
Uh, baby you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

"I like it" Sing said

N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waiting all night now  
That's how long I been on ya  
I need you right now

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since O.J. had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya

N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waiting all night now  
That's how long I been on ya  
I need you right now

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since O.J. had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since O.J. had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya

"That was awesome who know that Natsu can sing" Minerva said as she walked over to the CD to pick her song.

 **Okay so I'm done for tonight. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow. Thank you and goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Songs by Natsu**

 **Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to do 5 songs this time and I hope all of you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

Minerva walked over to the CD's to pick a song. "I found one" she said as she walked over to the CD player to play it.

"What's it called" Freed asked.

 **"Radioactive"** she said.

"Radioactive that sounds weird but it must sound cools" said Sting

"Let it play" Yukino said.

 **Radioactive**

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

"Apocalypse you like apocalypse,apocalypse or Apocalypse the dragon" Sting said.

No one said anything as they keep listening to the song

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

The song ends.

"That was cool. I love the beat of the drum in the background" Orga said as it was his turn to pick a song.

"Yeah but why radioactive" Sting said.

"Hm.. maybe it probably something from Natsu's childhood maybe" Rouge said.

"Found one it's called Sugar" Orga said as he went over to the CD player to play it.

"I love Sugar"Rufus yelled.

"We all know you do Rufus" everybody said.

The music starts

 **Sugar**

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

"So I guess whoever this woman is. It's like a sugar to him and he's addictive to her" Rouge said. As most of the female guild members glare at him.

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

"What type of sugar is he talking about" Sting asked.

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

"Oohh I have to tell Erza" Yukino teases.

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
(down on me, down on me)

"Man what type of sugar is Natsu because I want some" Rufus said innocently as it was his turn to pick a song.

Most of the guild members blush knowing exactly what Natsu was talking about.

"Found one" Rufus said before anyone could type him what that type of 'Sugar' means.

"What's it called" Freed asked

"It's called **Hell & Back**" Rufus said as he went over to the Cd player to play it.

"Hell and Back? Well I mean Natsu did fight tho hell when he had to save his guild mates" Sting said.

The music starts

 **Hell & Back**

You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world

Where your lighters at?  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back  
You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world  
Where your light is at  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back

"I like it" Sting said

Uh, let's take it to the ground  
Don't too many make it coming through our town  
Looking for a detour nowhere to be found  
When the pressure's on seems nobody's around  
Uh, but I won't let them see me sweat  
Ye it took a little time,  
But can't really be upset  
Long way to the top,  
I can barely see the steps  
Yeah, they sleeping on me still  
But I barely need to rest  
See me standing here head high  
Face up, I don't need no X-Ray  
Show you what I'm made of  
Tell 'em I paid my dues and  
You can check the pay stubs  
Never had a chance so  
I had to go and make one  
Say some You can tell them that  
I've been through hell and back  
But I'm home, can't really complain when  
It's the life that I chose  
Sacrificed it all and everything that I owned  
Say "What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger"

You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world  
Where your lighters at?  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back  
You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world  
Where your light is at  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back

"This is one of the best songs that we have listen to. In my opinion." Sting said.

Yuh, can you feel the heat  
The block is hot as ever  
In these city streets  
You only get one shot  
Keep your arm steady  
They tried to make me wait  
But I'm more than ready  
To go and get mine grind like an in-line  
Skater check your wrist watch you'll see that  
This time it's my time,  
And I don't need no invite  
To the party, got roll over minutes and it  
Feels like my calling, uh  
I'm just doing what I can  
With a whole lot of drive  
Trying to make my own path  
Take a chance, can't sit and worry about  
No 5-year plan gotta live for the day  
'Cause I could die where I stand  
Tell 'em  
You can tell them that  
I've been through hell and back  
But I'm home, can't really complain when  
It's the life that I chose  
Sacrificed it all and everything that I owned  
Say "What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger"

You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world  
Where your lighters at?  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back  
You can tell them that  
I've been from hell and back  
When the heat is on  
I fire back  
In this cold world  
Where your light is at  
Let's burn it down  
Fire back

"Damn that was one of the best songs that we have listen to. Agree?" Sting said.

"Agree" everyone said. "Alright Lector it's your turn to pick one this time" Rogue said.

"Cool" Lector said. As he went over, he found one immediately.

"Found one" he said as he went over to the CD player to play it.

"Already. We didn't even to get have an unnecessary conversation that nobody is going to read anyway" Sting said.

"Too bad. Also it's called 2 phones if anybody wanted to know" Lector said

The music starts.

 **2 Phones**

Hello? What the deal? Bet

I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

"Natsu has two phones. What are phones? What are bitches? What are dough?" Rufus asked.

Nobidy wanted to say anything to him.

Button start the foreign, oh my God I'm gorgeous  
I just put the key inside my pocket park  
It might not get to see, this a new Ferrari  
Man in the mirror, how you choose to bother  
Someone said they callin', I don't feel like talkin'  
Everything is different, turned the way I bought it  
Phone be interrupting me while I'm recordin'  
Phone be making women feel they unimportant  
Call my dog, he say it's all the way retarded  
Keep the ore 'cause I am not using the Foreman  
Kitchen, I just finished up a new performance  
Hater, wish you well  
I got clientele  
I just got it off the scale

I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

There they go again, one of my lil friends  
They don't give a damn how a nigga been  
All they wanna know is what I got to give  
How much did I spend? What I got to lend?  
What I did and what I didn't do for them  
Bricks comin' in somewhere on the rim  
Section doin' numbers, nowhere by a gym  
Rappin' bottles spin, I'm supplin' 10  
Jumpin' out a Honda, I just got it in  
Askin' what I cop, none of your concern  
One day you gone learn what you tryna get  
Everything on sale, goin' out of biz  
Partners up in jail, gotta feed the kids  
Juggin' 'round the city, you know what it is  
Bread winner business, put that on the wrist

I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

Ring, ring, ringin' man  
Find me balling hard  
Come from grinding hard  
Getting calling cards from your Barbie doll  
When she 'round me she know I'm her bodyguard  
Money callin' for me, baby girl I'm sorry  
You just side yelling you not that important  
Waist shaper I could pin you to the carpet  
Smell like tarter, I'mma put you in the water  
Conversation cost a lot of chips  
She don't really get a lot of this  
Engagin' where I'm gazin' at her hips  
And ain't nobody makin' no attempts  
Amazing clip, hanging, slanging dick  
Maybe we can make it takin' trips  
Maybe I was thinkin' too impatient  
Phone ringing, hold up, what it is?

I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load  
I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough  
Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'  
Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'  
Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

"I like the beat of it, but I had no idea what Natsu was saying" Frosch said as it was **(Okay what gender is Frosch I'm going to say it is a girl because it has a pink onesie on. Now feminist don't judge me okay.)** her turn to pick a song from the CD player.

'Got to find one that sound good' she thought.

"What did you guys think about the last two songs that we listened to" Sting said.

"I like them but I enjoyed Hell & Back more than the other one" Yukino said.

"Same"everyone said.

"Found one it's called Worldwide" she said as she went over to the CD player to play the song.

"Worldwide what does that mean" Rogue asked".

The music starts

 **Worldwide- I wanna put this in here to see if anyone remembers this song.**

Oh,  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
'Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

"It sounds like there's multiple people in this song. Was that Gray, Gajeel and Happy in there?" Sting said questionably

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

"This makes me want to cry" Yukino said. As everybody agrees.

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart

Some of the guild members were crying. "That was sad. Who was Natsu talking about?" Yukino ask with tears in her eyes.

 **No even going to lie I actually went back to look and looked at BTR and I miss that show.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys or girls enjoy. Thank you and goodbye.**


	12. AN

**A/N**

 **I wanted to get this out for a while but for a little while until i fix my computer. I will not post on fanfiction. If you guys think I have stopped. I haven't, I actually have the chapters. I just have to post them until my computer is fix I have decided to post on Wattpad**

 **Here is my Wattpad: https//user/TheUnlimited20**

 **I'm so sorry for the people who wanted to see more stories for Fanfiction. Wait for a little bit more or don't. I'm sorry**


End file.
